Nightmare Queen
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: What happens when a new Baku turns up in the Silver Star Tea Shop with her sister and she's a girl? A bunch of nightmares, pranks, and romance. HirukoXOC. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Nightmare Queen Prologue

**The Queen of Nightmares**

**Dudes! I had just read the first and second book of the Nightmare Inspector AND IT'S AWESOME! I am already a Hiruko fangirl.**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

"Well? Where are we going?"

"You really need to learn to be quiet. I do know where I'm going."

The bright sunlight of the day seem out of place. It was painful, going out of the day. I didn't say anything, but I was sure that the pain reflected on my words.

"Turn here."

After a couple of steps we found it.

"Well?"

"I'm not going in there."

"WHAT?"

"Not until tonight."

"Well, I'll guess we wait then."

"Can we got into the shade? The sun is killing me."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

**Me - ! *Runs from angry reviewers* **

**Okay, let me explain. THIS WAS A PROLOGUE! That why it's so short. Trust me, it will get a lot longer. Pinkie promise. **

**Another pinkie promise. I'LL WRITE FOR NIGHTMARE INSPECTOR! THE SERIES NEEDS THE LOVE! SO, I'LL WRITE A NOTICE TO READ AND CHECK OUT NIGHTMARE INSPECTOR FOR ALL MY STORES! That I promise you guys. **

**The series rocks out epically, it's sad that more people don't read it. I was at the library when I saw it and I took it, because it looked good. It wasn't good. IT WAS EPIC!**

**HIRUKO! *Hugs Hiruko***

**Hiruko - Re-review s-so sh-sh-she c-ca-can let m-m-me go.**

**Me - *Still hugging Hiruko* REVIEW!**


	2. Nightmare Queen Chapter 1: The New Girls

**The Queen of Nightmares**

**(A/N By the way, the gray line means Scene change)**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Girls**

**

* * *

**

**Amaya's POV**

**

* * *

**

Night had spread her dark wings over the city. A crescent moon, thin as a cat's claw, and the brilliant silver stars were the only thing that lit the way. Spider webs hung on gently on branches of evergreen trees, shining silver in the combined moonlight and starlight. Dead leaves were whistling in the zephyr breeze. Every thing looked . . . calm. Peaceful. Like nothing could go wrong.

I envy the people who live here.

I could feel the purr of Katsu, my pet cat, as he walked alongside with me. I could feel his strong muscles rippled through his dark brown tabby coat, and I could see his eyes, a mesmerizing emerald green.

I could feel my cane on me shoulder, smooth and polished. I could feel the weight of my bag on the curved part of it.

In the night, I felt safe. Protected. Like if someone was watching over me.

"Well? Are we going in?"

My 'sister' (as I put it) was the only other person with me. Her hair flared gold in the light of the night. Her eyes, a dark mixture of the dark green of the forest and the reddish-brown of burnt sienna were full of fright.

She was wearing a long, kimono that was midnight blue with silver crescent moons. In her right hand was her bag with her stuff.

"Kasumi, everything is going to be alright. I promise you." I said, not even louder than a whisper, but I knew she could hear it.

"But, Amaya," she pleaded, like a child who was scared.

"But nothing Kasumi. We have nowhere else to go." I said firmly. Kasumi looked worried, which was unusual. She was normally brave, courageous; willing to try anything. But now, she was just an echo, a shadow, of her former self.

"I know, but I kinda scared. The place looks creepy." She said, and did a little shiver.

"Not to me." I said. I really didn't think it was creepy. It looked—and felt—homey to me. All in a Gothic style, it felt right.

"Well, you ready?" I asked Kasumi. She was taking deep breaths.

She nodded.

I took the door handle and pushed on it. It glided surprising easy, and I was greeted to the chime of a silver bell that was hanged from the ceiling.

It was amazing. Black and white tiles decorated the floor. Wooden tables with white linen tablecloths. There was a wooden bar table, ebony, by the looks of it. Behide it was a lighter brown table. There was black walls with windows on the walls. I already liked it from the get-go.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked, looking around for anyone. I stepped in, taking in everything. I could feel Kasumi come behind me. I moved to the right so that Kasumi can have some room. Katsu was in the middle of us.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I had to get something that fell!" A dark haired girl turned up from the ebony bar table. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple kimono with plum blossoms.

"Um, yes. We were wondering if you have any rooms for rent?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I do." She said, smiling sheepishly.

Something caught my attention. There was someone in the back.

He had blonde hair, short, with a blue belt-band in it. He was dressed unusually. He was wearing a trench-coat-like coat with arm warmers, and under this was a white undershirt with a blue ring that matched the color of lapis lazuli. His eyes were a color that rivaled the beautiful color of sapphires. And the instant our eyes met, I felt a sharp, electric spark go through me.

"And your names are?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Kasumi Suzu and this is my sister, Amaya." Kasumi finally decided to speak. But, her voice was kinda shaky.

"Well . . ."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all turned out heads to the scream. A man, a blonde fell onto the floor.

"Hifumi! Are you okay?" the girl cried running to the man.

Kasumi ran alongside with the dark haired girl. Me, and the boy in the back both just snickered.

"I-I think so." Hifumi said, trying to get up. He turned his attention to me and Kasumi.

"Customers?" he asked, turned his attention back to the dark haired girl.

"No, they're looking for some rooms for rent." she answered Hifumi.

He smiled and finally got onto his feet while me and the boy in the back was still chucking.

"What are you laughing at Hiruko!" Hifumi asked, pointing a finger on the blonde haired boy.

Hiruko stopped laughing to talk to him. "Nothing, just at your new failure. I really wonder how you dress yourself." he said, still chucking; me with him.

Kasumi and the dark haired girl had to hold on to Hifumi so he wouldn't kill Hiruko.

"Hifumi, calm down. You need to relax." the dark haired girl said, holding on tight to Hifumi.

Hifumi finally took a deep breath and calmed down. Kasumi and the girl both let him go.

"You're right Mizuki." he said darkly, looking down. "_Anyway,_ who are you two?" he asked, looking at me and my 'sister'.

"I'm Kasumi, and this is Amaya." Kasumi introduced us. "And this is Katsu." she said after a thought, pointing at our dark brown tabby tom.

"Well, I'm Mizuki." the dark haired said nicely, gesturing to herself, "I own the Silver Star Tea House. The guy you just saw was Hifumi. He also rents a room here." she gestured to Hifumi. "And in the back is Hiruko." finally she gestured to him. "He's our residential Baku."

Time froze for me. Hiruko? _He's _a Baku? Well . . . this will be interesting.

Hiruko looked shocked as he looked at me. He noticed my cane over my shoulder and he noticed the crystal ball on the curved part of it.

"You're a Baku?" I whispered softly, the words barely leaving my lips.

He nodded slowly.

"Is something the matter?" Mizuki asked, looking to me and Hiruko and to back to me.

"It might be." Hiruko said, sapphire eyes locked on to mine.

"I'm also a Baku." I said softly, looking at Mizuki.

"WHAT?"

I sighed. "It's a long story." I said simply.

Hifumi looked at me. "But, you really _don't_ look like a Baku." he said.

I smiled. "That's what a lot of people say."

Hiruko gestured to a seat across from him. I walked slowly to the seat and sat down, putting my cane and bag down next to me. Mizuki, Hifumi, and Kasumi went and got chairs to sit down near us.

"It's a long story, and it is _not_ a happy story with flowers and sunshine and other stuff. You guys sure you want to hear it?" I asked, looking at each one of them. They all nodded.

"Well . . . it started out like this."

_Flash-Back_

_She was so happy. _

_She had everything._

_A man to take care of her._

_A child waiting to be born._

_A family to support her._

_Nothing could go wrong._

_As she thought._

"_Sora! What name is good for my child?" _

_That was my name at the time. My mother and father called my that because I loved to look at the sky._

_I looked up from my reading. Mai, my sister was glazing happily at her belly, looking forward for her new child._

_I shrugged. "I was thinking about Ayame. Iris flower, it sounds so pretty. But, I also like Fumiko, it means Child of Treasured Beauty. I don't know which one to pick. Sora, please help me out." my sister begged me._

_I sighed. I knew that she wouldn't stop talking to me unless I said something. _

"_Go with whichever works best for your child." I said, turning my attention back to my reading. "But, I like the name Miyako. It means Beautiful Night Child." I said after a thought._

"_And what if Takeo doesn't like it?" _

"_Then find another name." I said, my words sharper than knifes and not looking at her. I always hated it when she mentions Takeo. _

_Mai glared at me with vicious cold eyes. "What's wrong with you? You used to be fun." she said, her words ice-cold. We didn't say anything for a while until Mai said: "You're . . . You're jealous aren't you? _That's _why your not yourself."_

_I snapped up and narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm not jealous." I said in a cold tone. _

_I wasn't jealous. I just had a really bad feeling about Takeo and her baby, like something was going to go wrong. _

_I told Mai not to trust Takeo from the beginning. I never liked him. His eyes, a dark brown, had a cold fire to them that I didn't like. Mai never listened to me._

_She was a geisha at a local bar, and that's how they met. _

"_Yeah, you try to deny it, but the truth is that you _are _jealous!" She laughed, cold and cruel. "I knew it. That's why you said Takeo was bad news! You wanted him for yourself!" she yelled at me. I didn't move a muscle._

This _is the reason why I didn't want her to have this child._

This _is the reason why I didn't want her to have Takeo as her husband._

_She thought that she was the most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing thing in this world and everyone should do whatever she wants._

"_Mai, this is your choice. But, mark my words, Takeo and your child will be the death of you." I said in dead, hollow words. Her eyes, hazel, were narrowed as she seethed with hatred for me. We used to get along, but that was a very long time ago._

_She threw a vase at me, which I dodged. _

"_GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed and I left the room._

_I went to mine. I could hear my mother, father, and Takeo with Mai, asking her want just happened. _

_I know what she would do. She would tell them that I was mean to her and her child and they, believing her, would probably throw me out of the house._

"_Fine then," I whispered and I took an old case I found under my bed and grabbed my clothes, and wrote a note._

_Mother, Father, if you believe Mai, then you're as stupid as she is. I'm going. And when she dies from Takeo and her child, I'll be back._

_Love, Sora _

_I took off the quickest exit. The window. I carefully opened it, not making a sound. I leaped into the cold night air, chilling my muscles._

_I looked back at my former home. It felt anything else but home. I didn't look back._

* * *

_I was staying at a motel. It wasn't the cleanest, but it was the best I could do in my situation. _

_I had just woken up from my nightmare. It happened every night since my sister told us that she was expecting a child._

_Then, I head something. To this day I don't know how to descried it._

"_Hello, dear Sora." _

_I will never forget what she looked like. _

_A swirling mass of black and white, it was mesmerizing beautiful. Her eyes, a dark red, was looking straight at me. _

"_Who . . . who are you? And _what _are you?" I asked, scared._

"_My name is Amaya, and I am a Baku." she said. Her voice was dark, yet somehow caring._

"_B-Baku?" I heard stories about them. They were creatures who were able to eat nightmares. They are never born, nor they never die._

"_Yes. And I have been watching you Sora." she said in that dark voice._

"_Wh-why?" I asked, clutching the blankets on the bed._

"_I know about Mai and her child. And I know that you just want to help her. And I can help you."_

_I was instantly interested. I was willing to do anything to help Mai see sense._

"_How?" I asked._

"_I long to die, but me being a Baku, I cannot die. But, I can pass on my abilities and memories to you and I can erase my consciousness." she said._

"_I will do it." I said, determination in my voice. Amaya nodded. "Thank you. For now on, your name is Amaya, not Sora."_

_With a flash of blood red light Amaya disappeared and I could feel it._

_Power. Pure, raw, power. I could feel Amaya's memories flow into me and instantly I was carving something so delicious it could only be nightmares._

_It was strange, to say the least. But, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. _

_Everything looked the same. I turned to the bed where there was a cane. _

_It was beautifully made. It was made of oak, but swirls of ebony could be seen up and down the cane. On the curved part was a small marble-sized crystal orb. _

_I was now a Baku._

_End Flash-Back_

"That's about it." I said, folding my arms.

"Wow, so that's what happened." Kasumi said, looking down.

"Wait, I thought that Kasumi was your sister . . ." Mizuki said, looking at Kasumi.

"I just call her my sister. To tell the truth, she is one of my sister's descendents." I said lazily. I was getting sleepy.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story." Hifumi said, shock coloring his voice. I sighed. "If you don't me asking . . ."

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Just how long you're been a Baku? Since you talk of Kasumi as a descendent . . ."

I cracked a grin. "I've been a Baku over 100 years."

For lack of better words, all hell broke loose.

"No way! You're over 100? No way!" Hifumi yelled.

Mizuki and Kasumi's eyes and they gasped. Hiruko just raised his eyebrows.

I yawned and looked out to the window. I could see the yellowish shine that could only be the rise of the sun.

"Oh, it's dawn. I-I didn't know that time moved so fast." Mizuki said, looking out to the window.

"I should retire before the sun gets up." Hiruko said and rose up, taking his cane and a case that was next to him.

"Oh, I need to show you two the rooms! I forgot, that story kinda got to me." Mizuki said, smiling sweetly.

She led us to a small flight of stairs and into the second floor. It wasn't was decorated as the first floor, but I liked it.

"Kasumi, there is a free room over there." she pointed to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, Amaya, we don't have a extra room. You'll have to share with one of us."

I smiled faintly. Well, by process of examination, I would sleep with Mizuki or Kasumi.

"I don't mind sharing my room." Hiruko said, opening his door.

"Your sure Hiruko?" Mizuki asked, looking at Hiruko weirdly.

He turned to her and nodded.

"Alright then." I said, going into the room.

It was pretty much empty, expect for a small bed and a table. I noticed he had a closet and bathroom.

"So . . ." Hiruko said, looking at me. I really didn't know what to say.

"I'll be right back." I said, going into the bathroom to change. Hiruko nodded.

Before I started to change, I looked into the small mirror that was there.

My raven hair was a bit frazzled, but you could still call it straight. My eyes, a clear, electric blue, were tired. I really needed sleep.

I took out my bag, grabbed my nightgown and putting it on. I took a quick glance at the mirror again.

The nightgown was black silk, with lace at the bottom. It had thin straps and it just reached to the beginning of my thigh, covering my butt.

I really didn't want to wear this, but it was my only nightgown that I had with me.

I took a quick breath, embarrassment flushing my face. I haven't felt like this in a while.

I stepped out of the bathroom, trying my best not to smile. Some part of me couldn't wait to see the look on Hiruko's face.

I smiled when I saw Hiruko's face. I can't describe it, only because Hiruko would somehow find a way to kill me.

He was just wearing a normal white t-shirt and some black shorts.

I can't believe I'm saying this but . . . he looked . . . well . . . cute. Very cute.

I cracked a grin. "You see something you like?" I asked suddenly, as if I wasn't thinking.

He also cracked a grin. That grin did funny things to my stomach and heart.

I walked gracefully over to the bed and went to the far side of the bed; Hiruko beside me. I could feel his body, surprising strong against mine. His scent was intoxicating, it reminded me of a bloody nightmare. Yum . . . bloody nightmare . . .

I was able to fall asleep quickly and I had good dreams.

Baku don't have nightmares. If _we_ get nightmares, then _who_ are going to eat _ours_? So, we always have good dreams, but I have better than normal.

* * *

**Hiruko's POV**

**

* * *

=**I knew when she left asleep. Her body relaxed beside mine and her breathing deepened.

I have a weird feeling about her since I locked eyes on her. Maybe because it was her eyes. Electric blue that could pierce into your spirit. Maybe because it was her hair. Raven black hair that cascaded like a waterfall. Or, maybe it was because she was the first female Baku I met. Or maybe it was all of those things.

I really didn't know. But, something about her was different.

Normally, I would have never done this to anyone else. But, I did it anyway. Evidence of my insanity.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her loosely to mine. She felt nice under my arms. Soft, and her scent was enthralling. Something told me that her story of becoming a Baku was longer that she was telling, but I let it go. She'll say it when she's ready.

Sleep clutched me into its dark embrace and I fell asleep.

**Me - Tada! Wow, I wrote a lot! 12 pages, just for you guys! I told you I'll write a lot more! I kept my promise!**

**Anyway, I'm also keep my other promise of putting up a notice of all my stories to read Nightmare Inspector and my fanfic.**

**BTW! Amaya means Night Rain, Kasumi means Mist, and Katsu means Victory! **

**Just wanted to say that.**

**A lot of unanswered questions here. What happened to Mai and her child? Why are Amaya and Kasumi at the Silver Star? What are Amaya and Hiruko feelings for each other? Why was that Baku following Sora/Amaya? How did Amaya last 100 years of being a Baku? **

**Another BTW! I'm sorry if Hiruko was a bit OOC. It's my first time writing him, so hopefully, in time, I'll write him better.**

**P.S. If you have any nightmare ideas, PLEASE PM me or write a review. I only have two so far. Yeah . . . I need help with that.**


	3. Nightmare Queen Chapter 2: Blood Chasm

**The Queen of Nightmares**

**Chapter 2**

**Blood Chasm**

**

* * *

**

**Amaya's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Amaya? Amaya, wake up."

A soft, sweet voice interrupted my dream. Normally, I would sock the person who did that, but today I just opened my eyes and looked up.

Hiruko was off of the bed, fully clothed.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and trying to get up.

"Nothing, just that it's sunset."

I smiled. Sunset was one of my favorite times of the day, it meant the end of the sun's time and the wakeup call of the Baku.

"Thanks," I said, getting off the bed and stretching.

"You okay?" Hiruko asked, looking at me oddly.

I nodded, still half-asleep. I yawned as I opened my bag, grabbed my normal clothes (a dark red kimono with cherry blossoms) and went to the bathroom to change.

I put it on quickly and stepped out. Hiruko had already left. I noticed that my cane was on the bed. I smiled faintly. I grasped it, feeling the smooth oak and ebony that it was made of. I looked into the small crystal ball. It was clear and it gleamed in the light.

It felt good to be a Baku sometimes.

I carefully stepped down on the stairs, listaning to the soft chatter of everyone down stairs.

I walked over to the chair I sat in yesterday. Everything was really quiet.

I liked that.

I really didn't like noise.

Peace and quiet is my sort of thing.

I have to say about a couple hours of waiting, someone finally decided to come in.

It was a woman. She had long, black hair that reached her back, and sleepless dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark amber kimono with autumn leaves.

"Hello, I hear that a Baku lives here? Is that true?" she asked, looking around. Mizuki looked up from cleaning and nodded at the woman.

"Yes, he's right over there." she pointed at Hiruko.

I rose up from my seat, giving it up for the woman. She muttered her thanks, and sat down.

"My name is Akane Junko, and I need help with my nightmare." She said as Mizuki gave her some coffee. Akane shook her head, black hair moving like a veil fashioned out of the night with her movements. "I can barely drink anything because of it."

_Barely drink anything huh?_ I thought, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your nightmare?" he asked, his sapphire gaze on the woman, attentive and wise.

"_Well, in my dream, I'm in chains. I'm in something, like a ravine or a chasm. It's in flames, and there is a heavy scent of blood in the air. I'm bleeding from my arms and legs from slashes, like from you get from a knife. I'm so thirsty, my throat feeling like a desert. There is a small pool of water in front of me, but I can't reach it. I'm so desperate for the water, but I just can't reach it."_

"Hiruko, you _got _to help me. I can barely kept sane because of it!" she pleaded, her voice high from her distress and misery.

Hiruko looked at me, eyes of sapphires locked into my electric blue. I shrugged, not knowing why he was looking at me.

He sighed and stood up. "All right, I'll see what I can do." he said, his voice distant, like he was off in his little world.

"_Sleep now, leave this world behide."_

The words of the Baku, signaling the entering of someone else's dream and their clients take a quick siesta.

Hiruko disappeared in a beautiful white cover of mist and Akane went into peaceful slumber. Mizuki had gotten a white blanket and place it over Akane's shoulders.

* * *

**Hiruko's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was in Akane's dream. My first breath came as a shock, as the air was muggy, hot, and heavy.

I could definitely smell the scent of blood in the air, tainting it.

It was a chasm, I could see the tops of it almost touching the sky. Its stone of a deep shade of red. It matched the color of Akane's blood.

Akane was in front of me, bleeding from her arms and lags from long, deep slashes. Her wrists and ankles were attached to thick, heavy iron chains.

"Hiruko! Please help! Get me out of this chains so I can drink the water!" she screamed, tears running freely from her dark brown eyes.

I walked calmly over to the chain and touched them. There was no way I could break them.

"I can't break them." I said simply. Akane looked mad. "Then get me some water! My throat is raw with thirst!" she yelled, her words sharper than knifes.

I glared at her and slowly walked over to the small pool of water that was behind me. The water was clear and untainted with Akane's dark red blood.

_Something's wrong here_. I thought looking around. The whole chasm was in flames, but there was no greenery smoldering in the flames.

I cupped the water in my hands, but instead of giving it to Akane, I threw it in a small patch of flames near me. The flames didn't go out.

_So that's why._ I thought.

"What _are _you doing? I _need_ that water!" Akane cried out.

I turned my gaze to her. It shut her up.

"Haven't you noticed that _nothing _is actually burning? The flames are here, and there is smoke, but nothing is burning." I said, looking straight into her dark brown eyes.

She face relaxed and she looked around, carefully looking at the burning flames.

"You're . . . you're right." she said, looking at the chasm.

"You have actually looked at the pool of water? You're close to it, and you're bleeding, so don't you think some of the blood should have reached the pool?" I asked, pointing at the pool with my cane.

She shook her head. "Well, maybe you should look."

She crawled over there, weak from her blood loss. She couldn't touch the pool, but she could look into it.

In the water was a small girl, about 5 or 6. She looked at Akane with pure hatred and anger in her dark brown eyes.

"That's, that's _me!_ When I as a little girl!" she exclaimed, telling the obvious out loud.

There was a man and woman behind her, also glaring at her with eyes of hate.

"No, no, no," she whispered frantically.

I turned to Akane, who was weeping silently behind me. "What?" I asked.

"Is this really?"

"You recognize this chasm?" I asked again. Akane nodded.

"There was a chasm near my old home. My mother and father told me and my brother never to go into the chasm, but my brother didn't listen to them. He took me there once for a swim, but he drowned in a pool of water that was there. My mother and father always blamed me for it, saying that I could have stopped him. It was so bad, I ran away." she said, starting to weep louder. I nodded, now understanding.

"_Time to wake up now."_

_

* * *

_

**Amaya's POV**

**(A/N This chat was while Hiruko and Akane was in her nightmare)**

**

* * *

**

"So, are you used to it?" I asked, sitting back down on a chair that was near me.

Mizuki looked with her dark eyes; they held bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" she asked, placing her gaze to me.

"Hiruko. Going into the dreams." I asked, playing lazily with my cane.

She nodded and went to make her own cup of coffee. "Yeah, I'm used to it." she said sadly, like it was an unwelcome subject.

I looked outside, looking at nothing at particular. Something sparked an old, painful memory that I would speak of. It's still hard to talk about it, and it always brought pain.

"What happened to Mai and her child?"

Mizuki's question sent up a sharp, painful flare of anger through me.

"_That _is _none _of your business to know." I snarled at her, eyes narrowed.

Mizuki didn't look scared. She just went back to her cup of coffee.

I sighed, feeling guilty of yelling at her. It wasn't her fault about Mai. Man, I'm such a bitch sometimes. "Sorry Mizuki, it's just something I don't want to remember it." I said, looking to her.

Mizuki nodded like she understood why I didn't want to talk about it. "It's okay. And you're right, it is none of my business." she said, sipping a bit of her coffee.

I heard a soft whoosh of air and I knew that Hiruko was back. He smiled at me, even though he was covered in soot and ash. Akane was awake and her dark brown eyes held knowledge.

"You understand?" he asked Akane.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. She got up and left.

"What happened?" me and Mizuki asked at the same time.

Hiruko was about to explain it to us when Hifumi and Kasumi decided to pop in.

"Hey guys, _wow_ Hiruko, what happened to you?" Kasumi asked, hazel eyes wide with shock. "Where did you go?"

"Into a nightmare," he said lazily, like it was obvious.

"What happened?" Hifumi asked, his words slurred. I could smell the scent of alcohol in his breath.

"Akane is going to her home." Hiruko said simply.

"Akane, is that the name of your customer?" Hifumi asked, taking a seat in front of me.

Hiruko nodded. "Her dream was that she was trapped in a chasm that was on fire. She was in chains and was she was desperate for some water that was in front of her but because of her chains, she couldn't reach it." he explained.

"But, why she was in that chasm?" Kasumi asked.

Hiruko sighed before going on. "She was in a chasm because she used to live near a chasm. Her brother drowned in a pool that was there. The chasm represented her old home and her memories of it. The fire represented her hatred for it and her anger at herself. The pool of water was her only connection to her brother, but when she looked into it she saw her mother and father with her younger self." he explained.

"Yeah, but what about her cuts and the chains?" Mizuki asked, placing a cup of coffee at Kasumi's table. She muttered her thanks.

"The chains was her resentment of going back to the chasm and her cuts was her misery leaking out. Over all, it's good to be a very delicious nightmare." he said, taking out the small black orb that was the nightmare. I jealously watched him as he swallowed It whole.

"Hey, Amaya? You okay?" Kasumi voice, colored with worry, snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes Kasumi." I said, looking at her.

"By the way, where were you two?" I asked.

Hifumi grinned at somehow annoyed me. "Oh, us? We just went to get something to eat." he said, but something told me that there was more to the story then _that_.

But, I didn't want to make a scene out of nothing. I sighed, playing with my cane. Katsu, my cat hopped on the table and started to purr loudly.

Katsu was _always _able to tell if I was in a bad mood. "Now, what do _you _want?" I asked him, scratching the spot right behind his ears. He purred more loudly.

"Why did you name him Katsu?" Mizuki asked.

I shrugged. "It seemed like a good name at the time." I said. Actually, ti was Kasumi's idea. I really didn't care.

He hopped off my table and went to Hiruko. He started to purr at him and rub against him chest. He chuckled, and started to pet him. Naamu, Hifumi's cat appeared out of nowhere and leaped gracefully to me.

"Aw, she likes you." Hifumi said, standing up to get Naamu. But, Naamu hissed at him the instant he touched her.

"Huh? Naamu? What wrong?" he asked the cat.

"Maybe she hates you now." I said, petting her and she relaxed under my touch.

"That _would _make sense." Hiruko said and we laughed. Hifumi just glared at me and went upstairs.

"Uh, guys? Don't you think that was kinda mean of you?" Kasumi asked me.

I shook my head. "No, why?" I asked back. She shrugged. "I dunno, it just seem kinda mean."

I sighed. Hiruko sighed with me. "Does it really matter?" he asked. Kasumi shrugged.

I felt kinda sleepy. Coupled with the fact I haven't had a nightmare in a while, I felt really tired.

"I'm going to sleep." I said, getting up. Mizuki looked at the clock. "It's only 3:00 A.M. You sure?" she asked.

I nodded sleepy. "Yeah, I need it." I yawned.

"Alright then." she said and I walked up in the room. I sighed once I got up there. I slowly took off my clothes (it's not like Hiruko will be here soon, he'll properly come up in one or two hours) and put on my nightgown and slipped into bed.

I looked back into my memory.

Mai . . . why couldn't you see sense?

Why did you go with Takeo?

Why didn't you listen to me?

I always asked those question before I slept, wondering. Sleep did come, but it took a while and it engulfed in it's darkness.

**Me - Tada! I really liked this chapter for some reason, which is rare for me. **

**By the way, if you're wondering how did I got that nightmare, I was listening to "Chasm" by Flyleaf while writing this chapter and it just came to me. Go listen to it and read back Akane's nightmare and you'll understand.**

**Well, we did learn something today. Amaya doesn't like to think of her sister Mai for some reason. But, it just gave us some more question to answer. Why does Amaya doesn't like to think of Mai and her child? Why doesn't she like Takeo? And what was up with Naamu? **

**Another BTW. I will chose the 4 main OCs for Code Lyoko : XANA Reawakened soon. If you want your OC(s) to be in it, you better hurry up.**

**Hiruko - Review!**

**Amaya - OR ME AND HIRUKO WILL GIVE YOU A NIGHTMARE SO BAD THAT AKANE'S DREAM SEEM LIKE IT WAS HEAVEN!**


End file.
